Diana Ravenclaw
Diana Ravenclaw is the main antagonist of Fairy Tail: Light of Hope and the former friend of Roxanne and the others who got mad due to not being chosen as the next chief of the village, ending up using a powerful curse on it and beginning a quest to collect the Sanctus Stones in order to obtain incredible power. Appearance Diana is an attractive girl with long black hair that reach down to her knees and has red eyes. She wears a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; she also wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover which she wears with long black socks and black shoes. She also wears red gauntlets and black gloves. When she is controlled by her negative feelings,her irishes become black and red tattoos manifest on her arms. Personality Diana used to be a good girl,most times very cocky and sure of herself, but generally she was good and cared about others, loving greatly Roxanne as the sister she never had. However, after the day she cursed the village, Diana was turned into a cold, power hungry self serving and psychotic person, being ready to do anything to obtain more power via any means necessary,with an example being her killing a monk order just because she was denied access to their library. Powers and Abilities Great Magic Power: '''Just like her now enemy Roxanne, Diana possesses great magic power for her age with many considering her able to be categorised as S class mage if she spends a year of training. Her magic aura is violet when exerted. '''Enchanted Reflexes: Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: '''Diana, like Roxanne, began using a sword ever since she was a kid and was sparing with ger all the time, ending up becoming greatly skilled in swordsmanship, with both being equal in skill. '''Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō) otherwise known as Shadow Magic (陰の魔法 Kage no Mahō) is a versatile Caster Magic, Holder Magic, and Elemental Magic that gives its users the ability to create and manipulate darkness and shadows. Darkness Magic is a form of Elemental Magic which gives its users the ability to create and manipulate darkness and shadows, as well as manipulating existing shadows. It can be used as a Caster Magic— by exerting their magic power naturally, or as a Holder Magic— by channeling their magic power into an item imbued with a darkness lacrima or enchanted to hold shadow-based properties. It is often regarded to be malefic, presumed to be evil in itself because of the preference some dark mages have for it. Like all other Elemental Magics, Darkness Magic has destructive power when in the hands of a capable wizard. The color and element of their magic have no bearing on the character of a mage. Darkness Magic is incredibly versatile and capable of being used and manipulated in a variety of different ways. First and foremost is the "texture" of a wizard's shadows. Some are seen manifesting darkness in an energy-like form, a solid form, smoke-like form and liquid form, and switching between these phases. The user is capable of creating beams, arcs and waves of darkness, shaping their darkness into makeshift constructs such as blades and shields reminiscent of Darkness-Make. They are also capable of creating areas of total darkness, teleporting themselves through the shadows, causing darkness to collapse on itself like sinkholes or even transforming their body into darkness. In general, the projected "darkness" is pitch black or dark grey, however, is often outlined by the color of the user's magic power or has a purplish tint. Darkness Magic is contrasted by its counterpart Light Magic. Contrary to belief, none is superior to the other, as they exist in equilibrium. Light cannot exist without darkness just as easily as there is no darkness without light. Thus, in a battle between Light Magic and Darkness Magic, none truly has an advantage. The advantage comes from the talent and usage of the mage. Spells *'Dark Slash:' The opposite spell of Luminous Slash. Diana gathers magic energy to her sword which she later fires as a crescent violet darkness beam with slashing properties. *'Shadow Body': Diana's body sinks to her shadow and disappears. *'Dark Delete: '''Diana unleashes from her hand several orbs of darkness magic energy that follow the enemy and explode. *'Dark Power: A spell that can increase the power of the user or others via dark energy but corrupts them and brings out their dark side. Once defeated, they revert to their normal self. When she uses it on herself, her irishes become red while red marks appear on her body. '''Familiar Spirit Magic Familiar Spirit Magic is a magic that allows Diana to summon a familiar spirit, in her case being Skieros, and have it stay in an item from which she can access his powers. Spells * Crow Flight: '''Diana's staff glows and a crow made of energy is fired towards a target for piercing damage. * '''Messengers of Odin: '''Diana says the spell's name and her staff's crow's eyes glow, controlling any crow she points her staff at. While in control, Diana is able to see what the crows see and can make them do whatever she wants. * '''Crow Illusion: Equipment Katana:'''Diana utilizes a traditional katana with a red hilt. After she left the village though, discarded it for a magic staff. '''Magic Staff: After her start of darkness, Diana began utilizing a magic staff of purple colour and a crow with open wings on the top. The staff holds Skieros (shady), a Familiar Spirit whose powers can be awakened and be used by the true heads of the Ravenclaw family. '''DarkStone: '''After the ceremony, Diana got the Dark Stone which chose her as its master ever since she was a kid. It's a pitch black lacrima orb that can double the power of its element, in this case being Darkness. Also,it allows the user to bend and control the Darkness Magic of enemies or even absorb it as long as the magic is equal or bellow to that of the user. Finally, it and the Light Stone can control the other four stones, but if they have a user, then said user must be defeated in order for the stone to be brought under control.